Shattered Hearts
by CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE
Summary: Ian has always been everything to Amy, and their relationship was thought to last. It didn't. Years later, when a bitter-hearted Amy decides to take revenge and take away everything he loves one by one like puzzle pieces, what can he do to stop her? And will forgiveness and love ever take place in her heart again?


**Hello, dear Cahills. CRAZY da Vesper is back. For those of you who didn't know, :P too bad!**

**Anyways, this story is probably the one I had most fun writing, so enjoy, and please do read, and review. Remember, reviews = another update! AHAHAHAHAHA! :333333333**

**BTW, have you guys read DoD? I didn't, but I know what happens. I am tempted to make a little rant here, but I won't. To sum it all up, I'M FURIOUS!**

**Note: Don't read if you hate it when violence is inflicted on kids or when you can't even stand blood.**

**PART ONE**

"Don't leave."

"Get out of my face!"

"Please..."

"I said, SHUT UP!"

The delicate redhead crumples to the floor, tears streaming down her face like twin waterfalls. The dark-haired teenager points furiously towards the door. "If you won't let me leave, then YOU leave. Don't ever even let me see you any more." He shouts, tears also streaming down his face. Sighing, he covers his face with both hands. "We're over. Everything's ended."

The girl shakes her head, her curls flinging wildly. "Why are you asking ME to make way for your new girlfriend?" She screams at him, clawing at her face. "I love YOU. Don't leave me here."

"Everyone breaks up at some point! Stop being such a baby..." The teenager snarls, glaring at the girl. The girl looks up hopefully, as if hoping he would apologize and kiss her. But the teenager does the exact opposite.

He grabs her by the neck of her dress, and without a word, pushes her out of the house and double locks the door. The auburn-haired girl screams wildly and pounds mercilessly at the door, sobbing brokenly. "Why can't we stay together..." She whispers, her head drooping like a withering rose.

The teenager doesn't know that she stays there the whole night.

**Ten years later...**

"Daddy!"

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry!" The fat little toddler smiles toothily at her father, brandishing her Barbie doll like a sword. The man smiles, and picks her up. The toddler squeals with delight, and wraps her chubby arms around his neck. The man grins, and asks, "Well, what would you like to eat, sweetie?"

The little girl pretends to think over it for a minute, then she shouts, "Pancakes. Applesauce. Ice cream. Barbie doll heads."

The dark-haired man smiles, and he picks the child up as if she weighs nothing. The little girl pokes the muscles of the man's arm and remarks, "Daddy's got rocks in his arms."

The man laughs openly, and hoisting the toddler up higher, he carries to the white mansion ahead, through the garden and to the door. Inside, a slender brunette woman is making pancakes that fill the air with their warm, homey smell. The woman smiles affectionately and sets three plates of steaming hot, blueberry jam-covered pancakes onto the mahogany table. "Teatime, sweethearts." She calls out in her sweet, bell-like voice. The man beams, and wraps an arm around the woman, kissing her on the cheek. The little girl covers her eyes with both hands and yells, "Yuck! Mommy and Daddy are doing naughty naughty!"

Both the woman and the man laugh, then they sit down, eating their pancakes while chatting contentedly. Soon, they finish their meal, but suddenly, the man stiffens. "Would you, ah, excuse me for a moment?"

The woman nods knowingly, and she begins to distract the child with more blueberry jam. The man stands up, brushing off his expensive Armani suit, and walks into the library. Entering a passcode onto a tiny keypad behind 'Pride and Prejudice', a secret door opens, and the man walks down a spiral staircase behind the door leading down to darkness. At the foot of the stairs, there is a room chock-full of cabinets, drawers, shelves jam-packed with secret documents, poisons, locked chests, unknown specimens, and other items. The walls are covered with a vintage, dark burgundy wallpaper, and a dusty, half-shattered crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, creaking once every often. Walking to the far right corner of the room, the man takes a small locked box off a tall wooden shelf, and plucking a rusty, gold, old-fashioned key from his pocket, he unlocks it. The box opens with a slow creak, and inside are a few items. The man reaches inside the box and produces a small photo of a young red-haired girl with her arms around a strikingly handsome, dark-haired teenager. The girl was smiling shyly, her cheeks flushed a bright red, and the teenager was smirking happily at the camera. On the corner of the photo are a few words written in green ink. They say, 'Love ya Ian! From your loving girlfriend Amy XOXO'

A single tear drips down onto the photo, blurring the ink slightly. The man collapses slowly onto the floor with the photo clutched to his chest, and he sobs quietly for a while, regretting what he had done many years before. _I'm so sorry Amy..._he thinks, staring remorsefully at the dusty ground. Standing up slowly, he puts the photo back into the box, but not before picking up a yellowed newspaper article. On the front is a picture of a smiling redhead, and the headlines say in bold: SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL MISSING, PRESUMED DEAD. The man sighs heavily, amber eyes smoldering with regret. Putting the newspaper down back into the box and locking it, he hides it back onto its shelf and makes his way back to the dining room with a heavy heart. In the dining room, the brunette woman is cleaning up a pile of burnt pancakes as the child giggles happily. The child runs to her father and says, "Hi Dad. I made pancakes." She gestures towards the pile of pitch-black pancakes on the floor. The man cannot help but smile, and he plants a kiss on his daughter's head.

Little do they know, a red-haired beauty entirely clad in black is hiding up a tree behind the house, fingering a ruby-encrusted dagger stained with blood.

**PART TWO**

"CHLOE!" A voice loud enough to shatter glass screams. "CHLOE!"

The man jumps out of the pool, grabs a towel, and sprints towards the mansion, and up the stairs to his daughter's room. Inside, Chloe's blood-covered, mangled body lying on the bloodstained Hello Kitty covers. The brunette woman is crouched over the dead girl, hands frantically wiping blood off the child's wounds, breathing heavily. The man runs towards the child, and grabbing a hot pink phone from the desk, he calls 911, stabbing at the buttons with surprising force. The woman feels for her daughter's pulse, and cries out. "There's no pulse." She then checks if her daughter is breathing, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's not breathing either. Ian, I think she's dead."

"NO!" Ian shouts, taking the towel of his shoulders and wrapping the girl in it. "No way. We're bringing her to hospital. I swear, I won't let our daughter die."

"200." The doctor picks up the handles of the manual external defibrillator and presses it to the girl's tiny chest. The child jolts once, but her heart does not restart. The brunette woman shudders and buries her face in the man's chest, sobbing quietly. The doctor looks worriedly at the man, then he sets the voltage to 250. "250." He says, shocking the girl once more. The girl's heart is still inert. The doctor frowns, and shocks her once more. The woman lets out a cry, and said, "Doctor, it's useless. I know she won't wake."

The doctor sighs, and nods, shutting down the machine, then he says, "I'll leave you two here. I'm sorry for your loss." He then leaves, shutting the door behind him. Instantly the woman runs to her child, sobbing brokenly. "Why? Why? Why my child? Why Chloe?" She wails, pulling at her hair. The man, shell-shocked, stands there staring at the body of his daughter. A single tear makes its way down his cheek, and he slammed his fist on the table, startling his wife. Angrily, he exclaims, "This is all my fault."

The woman shakes her head, tears slowly running down her cheeks. "No it isn't. I'm going to call my parents." Sniffling, she walks out of the room, almost staggering. Suddenly, Ian notices the corner of something white, like a piece of paper, sticking out of the left pocket of Chloe's pink skirt. Walking over to the body, he plucks the paper out of the pocket. He unfolds the crumpled paper, and his heart almost stops. It is the picture of him and Amy that is supposedly locked in the box in the secret room. The photo is covered with bloody fingerprints, and when he turns over the paper, there is a gruesome heart broken in two drawn in Chloe's blood.

**Sigh. I'm finally done. Now the usual boring questions:**

**-Should I include Evan in my story?**

**-What are your overall comments on this story?**

**-Do you like K-Pop? If you do what's your favorite band? (I'm a total K-Pop addict...just saying XD)**

**Thank you **_**sooo**_** much! :33333 Farewell...for now...**


End file.
